Treasure
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: I've decided to officially call this story "Treasure". Inspiration from Blizzaga Saga's story, "Firefly", Link sneaks through the Pirates' Fortress to rescue Lulu's eggs. But what happens when the Gerudo Pirates find Link rescuing the Zora Eggs? And what other purpose would the pirates have for him? Read to find out! Review positively please! Thank you! Rated: T?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yay! New story! I got this idea from Blizzaga Saga's story, **_**Firefly**_**. Read it! It's the most incredible thing I've ever read! I just got the spark to write this all of a sudden! Well, review positively please! Thank you! I know I don't write more than three stories, but God dang it, I wanna write this one! Whatever it takes to get my spark back! I also don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** or characters. Well, enjoy! :D**

**...**

**Treasure**

**Link's PoV:**

Very stealthy now... Veeery stealthy... As I peek around the corner, I see a Zora Egg in a tank. The other night, some of the Gerudo Pirates stole Lulu's eggs. Lulu's the lead singer of the all-Zora band, The Indigo-Go's. They broke into her room to steal her eggs. That's what I've been told by the other members of the band.

As I notice that the coast is clear, I tiptoe until I'm in front of the large tank. I grab my Hookshot out of my belt pouch and aim it at the target. Once I'm up on top of the large tank, I look down in the tank, seeing the Zora Egg right there beneath me, shimmering with the reflection of the water. I also see some Skullfish and Shell Blades down in the water. I pull out my Zora Mask and place it on my face. I feel the mask attach itself to my face, and I feel myself grow larger. I'm now Mikau's twin, since I got this mask from him. Mikau's the guitarist in the all-Zora band, The Indigo-Go's. He died trying to save Lulu's eggs.

I leap into the tank. The water enemies try to attack me, but I use my electric barrier to kill them. I quickly run over and grab Lulu's egg. This is the third one! Yes! Just one more to go until I have to get the remaining eggs at Pinnacle Rock! I place the Zora Egg in my belt pouch and rise up to the surface of the water and climb out of the tank. I pull the mask off my face, and I feel myself shrink back down to normal. I climb down the ladder and when I turn around, I find myself face-to-face with a sword...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Was that a great suspenseful beginning, or what? XD Well, review positively please! Thank you! It'll help me a lot with getting my writing spark back! I'll try to update _Cope_, _Twin_, and _What if?_ as soon as I can! I wanted to write this, because I felt like it'd give me my writing spark back! Well, see ya! :D**

**\- Young Hero of Time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello again. I'm working on this story for now, because I feel that it'll get my writing spark back! Well, read and review positively please! Thank you! Also, as you all know, I don't own** _**The Legend of Zelda**_ **or characters. Well, here we go! :D **

**...**

**Link's PoV:**

I climb down the ladder and when I turn around, I find myself face-to-face with a sword. I gasp and step back. "Hello there, little boy," the Gerudo Pirate says to me with a smirk. "Stealing our stolen eggs, are you?"

"I'm not stealing them, I'm saving them. They don't belong with you, they belong with Lulu." I say, defensively.

"I see. I'll let you take those eggs on one condition,"

"What?"

"You fight me. If you win, you may take the eggs. And, if you don't, well... you belong... to me..." she hisses.

"I'm sorry, lady. First off, I don't lose. You have no idea who I am, do you? Secondly, I don't have time to "belong to you", I have Termina to save from its menacing moon! Just let me have the eggs and let me go."

I start to walk away, because I really don't have time for this, when the Gerudo pushes me up against the wall of the tank with the sword. "Are you that much of a coward? Are you actually afraid to fight me?"

"Why would I be afraid of fighting you?"

"Well, if you're not afraid, then come on!"

"Alright. Alright. I'll fight you." I say. I pull out my sword and shield, and we relocate to the centre of the room. I have my sword and shield ready, and the Gerudo Pirate has her sword ready. We lift them up and clash them together. We both pull back our swords and clash them together again. Every time I try to hit her, she defends herself with her sword, and every time she tries to hit me, I defend myself with my shield.

After a long battle of us clashing each others' swords, I finally slit up the pirate's right arm. She gasps in pain, then looks at me with rage. She tries to hit me again, but I block the attack with my shield. Once again, we keep clashing our swords. In my opinion, if I hit her, she loses. But I guess that's not her rule...

It seems like forever until there's an end to the battle. The pirate manages to knock my sword right out of my hand, and it flies over—spinning around like a boomerang—to the other side of the room. All's I have now is my shield! I try to step back to try and get my sword, while defending myself from the Gerudo Pirate. As soon as I'm over to my sword, I quickly bend over to pick it up, but the Gerudo Pirate takes advantage of this by hitting me over the head with the hilt of her sword. I fall to the floor-my shield flying out of my hands to the other side of the room. The pirate points her sword right in my face. I reach over to grab my sword, but she notices this and kicks it away, so that it's out of my reach. A wave of panic washes over me. She said that if I lose, I'd be _hers_. What would happen if I'm _hers_? Plus, I have Termina to save from its menacing moon!

"Ha ha ha... Looks like you lose, little boy... Ha ha ha..." How could this have happened?! I'm the Hero of Time for Din's sake! I know my face is reflecting the way I feel inside, which is panic and defeat. The pirate's smirk makes me feel even more panicked and defeated. I couldn't even try to escape with this sword right in my face. The Gerudo Pirate continues to point the sword in my face, when she orders, "Guards! Take him away!" Suddenly, at least four more Gerudo Pirates enter the room and they're over to me in seconds. The pirate pulls her sword away from my face, and two out of four of the Gerudo Pirates that entered the room lift me up from the floor by my underarms. My arms are then forced behind my back, and the pirate I fought says with a heinous smirk, "I'll see you later..." Then, she gestures for the four Gerudo Pirates to take me away. What's going to happen to me? Why did I fail? I have to save Termina from the moon... Why did I fail?...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Dun dun dun (again)! Muahahaha! Yes, I made the Gerudo Pirates evil! But that's kinda like how they are in Blizzi's story! ^_^ Throughout this entire thing, I had the song _Treasure_ by Bruno Mars stuck in my head! It's a great song! ^_^ Well, review positively please! Thank you! The next chapter should be up soon! :D Love yas!**

**See ya,**

**\- Young Hero of Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello again. Yes, another chapter for this story so soon! But it's giving me my writing spark back! ^_^ I have so many ideas for it! :D Well, read and review positively please! Thank you! Also, as you all know, I don't own _The Legend of Zelda _or characters. Well, let's go! KD**

**...**

**Lulu's PoV:**

What am I gonna do without my babies? Why did those Gerudo Pirates have to break into my room and steal my eggs? My boyfriend, Mikau, went out to save them, but it's been hours since he's left... Not only am I worried about my eggs, I'm worried about my only love, Mikau...

I'm so lost in thought, that I don't even notice what's floating in the water in front of me... I glance down and I see a shield with designs on it, and beside the shield is a sword, bow with arrows, and a few other items... Whose are these? And why did they float to me? I collect the items from the water and bring them inside the Zora Hall. I run to Mikau and Tijo's room and when I waltz in, I shout, "Tijo! Tijo!"

Our group's drum player looks up from beating the drums and asks, "Lulu! Are you all right?!" He runs over to me in a panic.

"Yeah. I'm fine. These items... These were floating in the water in front of me when I was out back..."

"I recognize some of those items..." Tijo says.

"You do? Whose are they?"

"A small boy that came to visit this room. It's hard to believe that a boy that age could be carrying around a sword and shield, but he was..."

"Now that I think about it, I think I've seen that boy with this sword and shield..."

"I remember that ocarina the most."

"But, why would he be stripped of his items?"

"I don't know, but he could be in trouble... Come on," Then, Tijo and I run out of Mikau and Tijo's room...

**Link's PoV:**

Come on, you stupid thing! Break free! I'm trying to break the chain that's around my left ankle away from the wall. I'm in a prison cell, and the Gerudo Pirates stripped me of my items. I've been trying forever to get this chain to break free from the wall, but it won't... It's no use... I sit with my head in my hands, thinking of a way to get out of here. I'm not afraid of what the Gerudo will do to me—I'm afraid for Termina...

"Hello there, little boy," I snap out of my deep thinking, when I hear one of the Gerudo. "Bored, are we?"

"A little, yes. But I'm mostly just trying to figure out a way to get out of here."

"Really? Well, your wish shall be granted."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes," The pirate unlocks the cell door and walks into the cell. Once she's over to me, she unhooks the chain from the wall, and before I even attempt to run, she grabs a hold of my left arm and lifts me up from the floor. "You're coming with me," She brings me out of the cell, and we enter a different room. It looks like the rooms I was in with the large fish tanks. She forces me down on a chair that's in the middle of the room. Then, my arms are tightly tied behind my back. I hold back the gasp from the pain of the tightness of the ropes. I guess they're not letting me go... The Gerudo Pirate that tied me to the chair appears in front of me, bends over, so that she's only inches away from my face, and says, "Aveil, the leader of our Gerudo Tribe, will be here in a minute," She tightly grabs my chin and says, "You'd better be scared, boy..." She pats me on the cheek, then leaves with an unsettling chuckle...

"Hello, boy. Recognize my voice?" I hear from the shadows. That's... That's the pirate I fought earlier! "Are you ready for this?" Oh boy...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! It's suspenseful, isn't it? XD But not as suspenseful as Blizzi's damn story, though! What's gonna happen to our Linky? Well, we'll find that out next chapter! :D Review positively please! Thank you! Love yas! XD**

**See ya,**

**\- Young Hero of Time**


	4. Chapter 4

****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! Sorry I've been dead for so long, my Internet's been out for almost two weeks! I just got it back a few days ago! I know I need to update my other stories, but I can't be bothered rereading them to remember where I left off... So, I'm updating _Treasure_! Plus, it helps me get in the mood to write, since I've been struggling with it lately... Well, enough blabber. I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Let's get on with it!**

**...**

**Lulu's PoV:**

Tijo and I collect the other band members, Japas, Toto, and Evan, and leave the Zora Hall. "How do we know where this boy is?" Evan asks.

"I think I have an idea of where he may be..." I answer.

"Where?" Tijo asks.

"The Pirates' Fortress."

"What would the pirates want with a child?" Japas asks.

"I don't know... But we're going to find out!..."

**Link's PoV:**

Oh boy... The pirate I fought earlier appears from the shadows. She has a menacing smile on her face. She walks up to me and slowly circles me. I'm not afraid afraid of her. I've been through way worse, believe it or not! "We can use you..." She finally breaks the unsettling silence. Though, I think what she's about to say will be even more unsettling...

"Use me?... For what?..." I have a nervous tone in my voice, and I don't mean to... Maybe I am a little afraid... For some reason, this pirate gives me a feeling of fear...

"As our treasure hunter." As soon as she says that, she stops her circling right in front me, stands, and looks me, maliciously.

"Treasure... hunter?" I ask, confused.

"Yes. You see, the masked imp told my people and I about a great treasure out at the Great Bay Temple. Seeing your skill at saving that Zora singer's eggs and given your size, you'll be able to easily."

"I can see your point with how I was saving Lulu's eggs, but what does my size have to do with it?"

"Well, you're small, so you're faster and will be able to get through tight spaces, unlike my pirates and I..."

"I see... Though, I'm not so sure there is a treasure,"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that the Skull Kid made it pretty much impossible for anyone to access the temple. Have you not seen what's surrounding it? It's a huge wind barrier that will blow off anyone in a second! And the Skull Kid's hoping you and your pirates will go out there, trying to get the supposed "treasure" out there, and blow off your boats, killing you."

"Well, that's a chance we can't take now, can we?"

"No, it isn't. I'm no use to you now, then. Please let me go..."

"I mean, it's a chance we can't take not to go out to the temple! It's a 50/50 chance that there's treasure out there!"

"Ma'am, I'm telling you that there isn't. I'm only trying to protect you..."

"Shut up!" I'm smacked across the face. Though, it barely hurts. "I, the great Aveil, will not be told by a little boy on what to do! My pirates and I will go out there, along with you, to get our precious treasure!"

"I'm telling you, ma'am! There is no treasure!"

"Not another word!" Then, she punches me in the face! I gasp, mostly out of shock. She grabs my hair and forces me to look up at her. A wicked grin forms on her face. "We can use you for another purpose, too," I look at her with bravery.

"What purpose?" I ask.

"You'll see," Her already disturbing smile grows wider. Suddenly, I'm slapped across the face again, and then punched on the opposite side. I sit there and take it. Then, she pulls out her sword! I've got a bad feeling about this... She slits up both my cheeks. I get a quick stinging pain with each slit. I feel the blood trickle down my face. I'm then hit on the side of the head with the hilt of the sword. I do a quick yelp in pain. She grabs on to my neck and squeezes it. I can barely breathe! My eyes widen with fear. "And there's one other purpose we can use you for..." She squeezes my neck even tighter...

"W-What?..." I barely ask. Her evil smile returns.

She shouts, "Guards!" Suddenly, more guards enter the room. She tells them, "Guards, use this little boy for another purpose, if you know what I mean..." Even though I'm facing Aveil, I could still see the wide, evil smiles that spread across the faces of the Gerudo Pirates. What would the third purpose be? She lets go of my neck, while the other pirates untie me. Then, I'm lifted up from the chair by my underarms and they start to drag me across the floor... "Hold it!" Aveil walks up to us and says, "Take all the time you need... I want him to know that he's not leaving here for awhile... Also, beat him again, if you choose..."

"Yes, Miss Aveil." The Gerudo Pirates all say in unison.

"Now, off with you!" And the Gerudo Pirates continue to drag me away... They drag me into a room and they close the door...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Dunh dunh dunh! Suspenseful? Totally! :D But, once again, not as suspenseful as Blizzi's _Firefly_! Goddammit, I love that story! Anyway, review positively please! Thank you! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! I'm sorry for taking so long to update this and everything, I just haven't been up to writing lately... I don't know what's wrong with me... Well, hopefully, my writing spark will come back to me soon! Adios!**

**\- Young Hero of Time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hello again. Don't mind me for updating this story, and not the others... Like I said, I'm having issues with writing right now! Well, review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Well, let's go!**

**...**

**Link's PoV:**

... Goddesses... help me... What did I ever do to deserve this?... Help me... I lay here in my prison cell, chained like I was before... The Gerudo Pirates... they... they... assaulted me... I'm cold. I'm bloody. I'm beaten. And I'm scarred for life... How did I not see this coming? I should have known... They cut me up, they punched me everywhere, including two black eyes, and they slapped me... They even cut off some of my hair... They cut me up so much, parts of my tunic are hanging off me. Luckily, I still have my hat on my head and my boots on my feet.

I'm so lost in my thoughts, that I don't even notice the Gerudo Pirate standing right behind the bars of my prison cell. "Hello there," she says, which startles me out of my thoughts. "Cold, are we? Hurting, are we? Scared, are we?" I'm laying, arms crossed, facing the wall. I motion my head to look at her.

"What do you want?" I ask, mumbled.

"I came here to get you,"

"Why?"

"Because, we're leaving."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?"

"The... temple?..."

"Maybe," She unlocks my cell door and enters. Once she's over to me, she unhooks the chain from my ankle. She lifts me up from the floor. I struggle to break free, but I can't. I'm too weak... Plus, every part of my body hurts like crazy! To be honest, I'd rather just stay laying on the cell floor...

She brings me out of the room, holding me by my arm. We travel through a few large tank rooms until we enter a large tank room with the rest of the Gerudo Pirates and Aveil, standing with her arms crossed, wearing an evil grin. A wave of fear washes over me. I'm actually afraid of Aveil... She made these pirates scar me for life... "Scared, are we?" she asks. I didn't realize it, but I did express a face full of fear. "Well, no matter. We need to get out to that temple!"

"Please... Aveil..."

I start to speak, but Aveil walks up to me, briskly, and slaps me across the face, harder than she or the other pirates ever did. "Shut up!" she hisses. "Now, each boat will carry six of us! Five, for my boat..." Aveil looks away from the other pirates, smirks at me, then continues, facing the other pirates, "We'll have to try our best to penetrate through the strong winds that surround the Great Bay Temple! We'll figure out where to go from there, once we get inside the temple. Understand?"

"Yes, Miss Aveil." the rest of the pirates say.

"Now, let's go!..."

**Lulu's PoV:**

Oh no... We're too late! As soon as we're able to sneak into the Pirates' Fortress, we see that the place is deserted. It's too quiet... And, for some reason, it's too unsettling... "The place is deserted!" I say with worry and fear.

"Lulu! Lulu!" I hear Tijo calling.

"What is it, Tijo?" I ask, worried what Tijo's about to say.

"It's the Gerudo Pirates! They're... They're heading for the temple!"

"Let's go!" I order the other band members. And we leave the Pirates' Fortress...

**Link's PoV:**

"Everyone! Row faster! We have to penetrate through this windy wall!" Aveil orders. The boats are so close to each other, they're almost touching. They're this way, so that the pirates will be able to hear Aveil's orders. And what they don't hear, they can find out from the pirates that do hear her. I'm hoping I don't get blown off this boat... I'd usually hope for it, but my arms and legs are tied, so I can't swim... I wish I was laying down, so that I'd have a less of a chance of getting blown off the boat...

We're almost to the Great Bay Temple. It's getting windier and windier... Water's spraying us, drenching us in icy water. The waves are becoming gnarlier. If this boat doesn't stop jumping up and down, I might lose my stomach... The wind's growing stronger! I don't know if we'll be able to pass through this windy wall of terror! I hear screaming. I look, and see that some of the pirates have already blown off their boats!

I manage to lay down in the bottom of the boat. Though, it has at least six inches of freezing water in it! The Gerudo Pirates that are remaining are hanging on for dear life! Including Aveil! "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" I hear her shouting. I don't know why they're going through all this trouble for this treasure... Are they that greedy?! Every time we hit a wave, it splashes into the boat! Only some of it splashes out. I feel like I'm drowning constantly. Are we almost to safety yet?!

I hear multiple bangs. It sounds like wood exploding! I think some of the other boats are exploding from the pressure of the water! I see chunks of wood flying through the air! I don't know how, but one of the chunks of wood land in the boat I'm in, nicking me on the side of the head! I quickly yell in pain. I feel the blood start to trickle down the side of my face, but the cold water that the boat collects splashes on to me, easily washing it away.

"We're gonna blow!" I hear Aveil shout. I feel pressure in the boat, as if it's about to explode! Suddenly, the boat explodes, resulting in screaming Gerudo Pirates flying everywhere! I fly through the air, letting out a scream of fear, before landing in the ice cold ocean...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Holy shit! That was intense! But, do I really have to say it? I think I will! It's not as intense as Blizzi's! ^_^ Anywho, review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen next?! You'll have to wait and see! ;) Ciao!**

**\- Young Hero of Time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hello again. Review positively please! Thank you! And I'll fucking say that if I want to, Mr. "TheBigOne"! Also, I may be slow with updating stories, because it's near the end of the year for school, and I'll be busy. Well, I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Well, shall we start?**

**...**

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up. Where am I? I look around. I'm in a room. This room looks familiar... Am I in the Stock Pot Inn? I think I've stayed in this room before. It's called the Knife Chamber, I believe... I try to sit up, but I yelp. I hurt all over... I lay back down. My body feels like it's wrapped up tightly. I think I've been wrapped with bandages. I'm no longer wearing my tunic. I have pyjamas on, which surprisingly, are green. They're short-sleeved and are comfortable. I don't feel my cap on my head, either. I know my body's wrapped with bandages, because my arms are. I have a headache the size of Termina's moon, which might be partly from my head injury. My eyes are killing me. I don't think I can take any more beatings... I feel safe here. I don't know what's happened to the Gerudo Pirates, but I feel that they won't come after me here. I hope I'm right...

After a few minutes, the room's door opens, and in comes Anju, who works at the Stock Pot Inn. "Oh! You're awake!" she says, surprised. She walks up to the bed.

"What happened?..." I barely ask. My voice is raspy.

"The Indigo-Go's brought you here. They said they found you washed up on the beach, tied and beaten. You're lucky to be alive."

"The boat exploded... The water pressure was too much, and the boat exploded, like the others... We all went flying into the ocean..." I start to remember. "The next thing I know, I wake up, and I'm here..."

"The Indigo-Go's said you were kidnapped by the Gerudo Pirates."

"Yes... They wanted me to find treasure for them out at the temple... I kept refusing, so they'd beat me... They also..."

"They also what?"

"They tied me to one of their beds and they... ass... assaulted me..." I turn away from Anju. Tears form in my eyes.

"Oh my god..." At the corner of my eye, I can see Anju turn around and put her face in her hands. She tries not to cry. She probably thinks I can't see her, but I can. She turns around and says, "I'll be right back," She leaves the room. A few minutes later, she enters the room. I turn my head to face her. I can still see the tears in her eyes. She has a tray in her hand. "I brought you some soup."

"Thank you." Apparently, she's not the greatest cook in the World, but that doesn't matter right now... I'm starving! She sets the tray down on the table, comes over to the bed, and helps me sit up. I cringe in pain, but I have to deal with it, if I want to eat.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she says. "But you need to eat." All's I do is nod. She brings the tray over to me and sits on the side of the bed. Then, she spoon feeds me the tomato soup. "How's that?"

It tastes a little watery, but I don't want her to feel bad. Plus, it's better than what the Gerudo would've fed me... If they would've fed me at all... So, I say, "It's good. Thank you." I notice that my voice isn't as raspy anymore.

She continues to feed me the soup. When the soup's gone, she gets up from the bed and asks, "Are you thirsty?" I nod. "Alright. I'll bring you some water," She brings the tray out of the room. A few minutes later, she brings me a glass of water.

"Thank you." I say.

She hands me the glass of water and sits on the end of the bed. I take a sip out of it and hand it back to her. She sets it on the nightstand. "Don't worry, I'm sure the Gerudo Pirates won't be back here."

"I hope you're right."

"Do you want to talk some more about what happened?"

"There's nothing really much more to say..." I say, as I slowly lay back down.

"Are you sure?" she asks me.

"Yeah... I just want to sleep now... Thanks for the soup and water..." A wave of tiredness suddenly washes over me. I start to fall asleep.

"Alright. Have a good sleep, honey." She brushes up my hair and kisses me on the forehead. I hear her get up from the bed and leave the room. Shortly after, I fall asleep...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

I wake up, startled, when I hear something hit my window. As much as it hurts, I slowly sit up in my bed and look out the window. I pull the blankets off me and carefully swing my legs over to the side of the bed. I hope it was nothing... I get up from the bed and nearly fall down, but I manage to keep my balance. I hang on to the nightstand and the other bed for support, as I make my way to the window. It hurts my body all over to walk, but I must look out the window to see if I can see what it was that hit my window...

I finally make it over to the window. I hang on to the window, as I look down to try and see what hit my window. I'm curious and also a bit frightened. Maybe someone threw something at the window... I can't see anything, not even the ground, because it's pitch black outside.

I keep looking out the window, when I suddenly feel a hand place on my shoulder...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Once again, I'll say that if I fucking want to, TheBigOne! Anywho, I would praise Blizzi's story again, but you all know now that I'm freaking serious on how great that story is! Well, more chapters soon! And I will frigging update other stories, I promise! Well, toodaloo! Love yas! :D**

**\- Young Hero of Time **


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hello, everybody! I'm sorry I've been dead for so long, I've been busy. Also, it was my Birthday a few days ago! Yay me! ^_^ Anyway, review positively please! Merci! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Well, let's g-g-g-go! (I'm slightly hyper. :D)**

**...**

**Link's PoV:**

... I keep looking out the window, when I suddenly feel a hand place on my shoulder... I gasp and whirl around with fear, only to see that it's the innkeeper, Anju. I sigh with relief. I thought it was the Gerudo Pirates coming after me... "Honey, what are you doing out of bed?" Anju asks.

"I heard noises on my window, like someone was throwing stones at it..." I answer.

"I'm sure it's nothing, sweetie. You're just hearing things, because you're worried and scared. It's normal."

"No... No... I really heard this... It wasn't my imagination..."

"Well, whatever it was, has stopped now. Come on, let's get you back to bed," Anju brings me back over to my bed. She lays me down and pulls the covers up over me. She brushes up my hair and kisses my forehead. She says, "If there's anything you need, my room's right beside you." I nod at her and close my eyes. I hear her leave the room...

_Maybe it was all just my imagination? I am scared of the Gerudo Pirates coming back to get me... I feel like those were the Gerudo Pirates out my window... What if they come in here? What if they get me? Maybe I should go to Anju's room... Then again, maybe I shouldn't, because the Gerudo might hurt her to get to me... I don't want Anju getting hurt! She doesn't deserve it! I'm fine... I'm safe in here... No one's going to get me... No one's going to get me... No one's going to get me... _ I keep repeating this in my head until I fall asleep...

_**The Next Morning...**_

I wake up. I'm still in the Knife Chamber at the Stock Pot Inn. Phew... I get out of bed and make my way to the door. I still need the wall for support. I make it to the stairs and I hang on to the railing tightly. I slowly make my way down the stairs. I take one step at a time. I finally make it to the bottom of the stairs and make my way to the water closet. As soon as I'm in there, I slide the sliding door closed (there has to be a door, OK?). I then realize that there was a hand in this toilet one night I was here... Well, it only appears at midnight, so I don't think I'll see it right now... I haven't seen it any other time...

Once I'm finished my business in the water closet, I head to the kitchen to wash my hands. When I walk into the kitchen, I see Anju cooking breakfast. She sees me at the corner of her eye and says, "Morning! Did you have a good sleep?"

"After you left, yeah. Hey, can I wash my hands? I kinda just... you know..."

"Of course," So, I go over to the pump and wash my hands. Once I'm finished, Anju asks me, "Do you want some breakfast?"

I remember Anju's Grandmother refusing to eat Anju's food, because it was so terrible, but I can't hurt her feelings, so I say, "Sure! I'm starving!" There's a table in the middle of the kitchen, so I sit at it. Anju scoops some oatmeal (yuck!) in a bowl for me. I take a bite out of it. It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be...

"So? Is it OK? Is it hot enough for you?"

"It's fine." I say.

"Good." Anju sits at the table with me. She says, "I've only seen you around here a few times. You're new to Termina, aren't you?"

I wait a second before answering, "Yes, ma'am."

"What brings you here?"

"Umm..." I try to make up a lie. I don't want to tell her that I stumbled upon Termina, because I was robbed in the woods. How believable would that be coming out of a ten-year-old's mouth? Not very. "The Carnival of Time."

"You came to Termina just for the Carnival of Time?"

"Yeah..."

"Where do you come from?"

"Hyrule."

"I've never heard of it."

"Well..." _Make up a lie! Make up a lie! _I scream to myself in my head. "Hyrule's another land like this one. Hyrule knows all about Termina and the Carnival of Time. I thought I'd come check it out..."

"Well, you picked a bad year. I'm sure you've noticed that moon above us..."

"Shit... The moon..." I whisper to myself.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing..." I forgot all about the moon! What am I going to do?! It's the third day! I don't have my ocarina to go back in time! Think, Link! Think! "Anju, did the Indigo-Go's bring my items back by any chance? Were they found?"

"Of course they brought them back! I was just about to bring that up to you, in fact!" Phew... Thank the Goddesses! I sigh in relief. "Yep. You have some unusual items, but I won't ask any questions... I'll go get them for you," And Anju gets up from the table and leaves the room...

I sit at the table, thinking. Anju's been so nice to me, and I'm about to erase her memory... If only the _Song of Time_ worked on my memory, too... Then I wouldn't have this horrifying experience implanted in my brain... It replays itself in my head:

_I'm dragged onto a bedroom floor. This must be one of the Gerudo Pirate's bedrooms... "So, boy... you think you can sneak into our fortress and steal those Zora Eggs and get away with it? I'll show you what happens when you steal something that belongs to us!" I'm in the fetal position on the floor. "Ladies, make sure he gets the beating of his life... Make sure he knows what stealing will do to him..." says the Gerudo Pirate._

_All of a sudden, I'm kicked everywhere. I try to hold in the yells of pain that want to burst from my throat. I shout, after a few minutes of kicking, "Those Zora Eggs aren't yours! They belong to Lulu!"_

"_Well, they don't anymore!" growls the Gerudo that is the leader of this. "Put him up on the bed! Tie him down!" The Gerudo lift me up from the floor and throw me onto the bed. My arms are then tied to the headboard of the bed._

"_Please... Let me go... I didn't do anything!" I shout, trying to hold back the tears that want to burst from my eyes._

"_Shut up!" shouts the leader, as she slaps me across the face. I don't react. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Gena, and I'm sure you've guessed, I'm the leader of this operation." She pauses, then says,"Girls, let's take care of him..."_

"_Nooo!" I scream. They all unsheathe their swords and they start cutting me quickly, tearing my tunic. "Stop it!" I cry out, as tears escape from my eyes._

"_Shut up!" And the leader punches me in the face... Once again, I don't react... They all start beating me... All over... Even both my eyes... I start to bawl... I ache and burn everywhere... I'm scared... I know I'm the Hero of Time, but I'm only ten! _

_Gena then grabs my hair and asks, "Have you learned your lesson?" I ever so badly want to say "yes", but I can't appear weak in front of them... Well, I guess I already did, since I started to bawl... I don't know what to say... "Answer me!" I try to get the words out, but I just can't! I'm so full of fear... "We'll make you learn... Won't we, girls?" They all smile and cackle evilly. The leader of the pirates then takes some of my hair and cuts it with the sword in her hand... "I think I'll be nice and give you one last chance to answer me..." She grabs another part of my hair in her hand. "Have. You. Learned. Your. Lesson?" I start shaking. I nod my head. "I want to hear you answer, boy!"_

"_Yes!" I cry._

"_Alright," She pulls away. "There's one more thing you need to say..."_

"_W-What?..." I say with a stutter in my voice. _

"_Will you help Miss Aveil with finding the treasure at the Great Bay Temple?"_

"_I'm not helping her find something that isn't there!" _

_Gena grabs my hair again and places the sword against it. "Say that one more time, boy!"_

"_I said, I'm not helping her find something that isn't there!" Gena then cuts some more of my hair with the sword._

"_That's not the answer I want to hear, boy!"_

"_I don't care! You're not getting anything else out of me!"_

"_Well then... I guess you'll have to pay an even bigger price, now, won't you?"_

_The leader of the pirate gang sits on top of me. Then, she starts to creep down to my legs... Oh no... Oh my Nayru! No! I start screaming at the top of my lungs, before one of the other Gerudo Pirate's hands are placed over my mouth..._

**...**

"Here you are, Link," I sit there, thinking about the incident with the Gerudo Pirates, not realizing that Anju's talking to me. "Earth to Link."

"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"You were a million miles away. Are you OK?"

"Yeah... I tend to daydream a lot..." I lie.

"You seem nervous, honey. Are you sure you're all right?" I nod. She sighs with worry, but she says, "I brought you your things. They're in this pouch,"

"Thank you," I say, as she hands me the pouch.

"Now, finish your oatmeal and rest up,"

"But, ma'am..."

"No "buts", you're staying here. You're much too hurt to be going out there."

I sigh and say, "Fine..." I guess I'll have to find the time later to turn back time...

I set the pouch of my items on the table and continue eating my oatmeal. Anju sits down across from me and asks, "Why do you have such items with you?" I was worried this question would come up... She said she wouldn't ask, but I guess curiosity got the best of her...

I say, "Self defence."

"You have a lot of items for self defence..."

"It's better than no items at all..." Man, this is hard to make up... I wonder if she believes me...

"Do you like to play the ocarina?"

"I love to play the ocarina!"

"Could you play me something?"

I blush. "Umm... Sure." I pull out the Ocarina of Time and play a song that doesn't change time or summon anything. I play the _Sonata of Awakening_.

"That was beautiful! What's it called?"

"It's called the _Sonata of Awakening_."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I've been to the Southern Swamp. It got taught to me there."

"That's beautiful! Play me another song!" I decide to play the _Goron Lullaby_. "What was that one called? It was also beautiful."

"The _Goron Lullaby_. I learned it from the Gorons."

"You were at the Goron Village?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Weren't you cold?"

"Yeah, but I got used to it."

"What were you doing there?"

"Exploring." I lie, as I put my ocarina back inside the pouch.

"Termina's a beautiful place. I'm glad you got to see some of our beautiful land."

"Me too, in a way..."

"What do you mean?" I look at her with a "you should know" face. "Oh, you mean the Gerudo?" I nod. "Listen honey, what they did to you wasn't your fault, OK?"

"Yes, it is..."

"How so?"

"If I wasn't in their fortress in the first place, they wouldn't have..."

"Listen to me, honey, what they did to you isn't your fault, OK? They're sick, evil, and twisted. You didn't know."

"I should have guessed..."

"How so?"

"The Gerudo from Hyrule... They aren't very friendly..."

"Well, you didn't know that the Gerudo here would be the same, maybe even worse, from the Gerudo in Hyrule..."

"I should have known..." I knew they were evil, because they stole Lulu's eggs, but I didn't know they were VERY evil... Maybe it isn't my fault... I mean, they stole Lulu's eggs... I didn't do anything wrong by going to save them! It's not my fault! It's their fault! "Maybe you're right, Anju..."

"I am right, OK? As bad as you're feeling, you don't need guilt added on top of it."

I smile at her. "Heh. Thanks, Anju."

"No problem, sweetheart. Now, finish your oatmeal before it gets cold!"

"Yes, ma'am," I continue to eat my oatmeal. Once I finish, I say, "Thank you, ma'am. It was delicious!"

"No problem," She takes the bowl to the sink. Suddenly, I sneeze. "You're not getting a cold, are you?" I hope not... I need to save the World! And, for the length of time I was in that icy ocean for, it could develop into pneumonia! Otherwise, I wouldn't be afraid to save the World with a cold... I'm not sure if my cold will go away if I turn back time... I sneeze again. Anju feels my forehead. "Yep. You're getting warm. You go right up to bed and rest. I don't want you getting sicker."

"Yes, ma'am..."

I start to grab my pouch off the table, but Anju says, "That can stay down here. It's not going anywhere, and the Gerudo Pirates aren't taking you anywhere. So, no need for self defence." Great... Now how am I going to turn back time? I guess I'll have to sneak down here later... Anju pretty much pulls me out of my chair and escorts me upstairs. I'm escorted into my room, the Knife Chamber, and laid down in my bed. Then, she pulls the covers up over me and kisses me on my forehead. "I'll bring you up some hot soup later. You just stay here and rest for now."

"OK. Thank you, Anju, for everything."

"It's my job to take care of the people who stay at my hotel. Now, get some sleep," And she closes the door to my room... I lay there, thinking. I think, _I have to figure out how I can get that pouch... I know! I'll sneak down before noon! That's when Anju has her break! Then, I'll come back up here and play the __Song of Time__! But, for now, it doesn't hurt to sleep... It's only 6 A.M. of the final day. Everything will be fine..._ And I fall asleep...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! That chapter ended up longer than I thought it would... Well, I'll update this and my other stories that are waiting patiently for me to update soon! Love yas! ^_^**

**\- Young Hero of Time**


	8. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hello. Sorry I've been dead for so long, I was having personal issues. So, hopefully, I'm able to write again! Review positively please! Thank you! I have to say this again, don't I?... -.- I don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_ **or characters. Well, let's go!**

…

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up. I'm still in the Stock Pot Inn. I look at the clock on the wall, and I see that it's almost 11 A.M.. I feel so sick... Now I know for sure that I have a cold. My head's killing me. My nose is so stuffy that I can barely breathe properly. My throat hurts, and I have aches all over my body. Though, I know I have to go downstairs to get my ocarina, so that I can turn back time. I slowly get out of bed and I manage to hobble myself to the door. I open it and make my way to the staircase. I hang onto the railing tightly and make my way down the stairs. Once I make my way down the stairs, I use the wall for support to make my way to the kitchen. I enter the kitchen and I still see the sack of my items on the table. I go through the sack until I find the Ocarina of Time. Once I pull it out of the sack, I feel a hand place on my shoulder.

"Honey, what are you doing out of bed?" Anju asks.

"I woke up and was bored, so I wanted to get my ocarina." I lie.

"Why didn't you just ask me to get it for you?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. I'm always here if you need me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I just want to play my ocarina for awhile. I might go to sleep again."

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll be up in a little bit to check on you, OK?"

I wait a second before saying, "OK."

I head for the stairs, slowly. I place the ocarina to my lips and play the _Song of Time_...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I know Summer's usually the time for updating, but, as I said in the disclaimer, I was dealing with some issues. Hopefully, everything's OK now. Well, more updates and stuff soon! Ciao!**

**\- Young Hero of Time**


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Hello again. Review positively please! Thank you! No ownage of _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. I don't even know why I still say that... Well, anyway, let's go! **

**...**

**Link's PoV:**

I open my eyes. I'm in front of the Clock Tower doors, where I first entered Clock Town many plays of the _Song of Time_ ago... I look down at myself. All of the cuts and bruises are gone. I don't feel sick anymore. I have all my items back, too. The only traumatizing thing that remains is the memory of what the Gerudo Pirates did to me... I pull out the Ocarina of Time and play the _Inverted Song of Time_, to make the flow of time slow down. I want to save Lulu's eggs, but I just don't know if I can... What if the Gerudo Pirates capture me again? They're going to want the same thing, which is, to get me to find the "treasure" out at the Great Bay Temple. Who knows? Maybe I won't be captured this time?

I sit down on a bench in the centre of South Clock Town. I have my head resting in my left hand, thinking. I have to go back to the Pirates' Fortress... Lulu's eggs need to be saved! And, not only that, but without Lulu's eggs, I can't learn the song that I need to enter the Great Bay Temple to defeat the Boss that causes the water in the ocean to heat up and become murky. I will! I will go back out to the Pirates' Fortress! I have to put that fear behind me! I have to continue forth! If I don't, Termina will be crushed by that red-eyed moon up there! I'll just have to try harder... I can't let Termina down... Actually, I can't let that moon down... If I do, Termina will be crushed... I stand up. I can't waste any more time! I pull out the ocarina again, place it up to my mouth, and play the _Song of Soaring_. Then, I'm soared to the Great Bay Coast. The song is like magic: it's like it knows where I want to go. I'm in front of the Owl Statue underneath the Marine Research Laboratory. I look over to where the fortress is. That place gives me an uneasy feeling now. I hate to say this, but I'm so freaking scared right now. I don't want another traumatizing experience like that... Never again... I pull out my Zora Mask and place it on my face. I feel myself grow, more agonizing pain...

I dive into the water and swim over to the rock cut in the water. I jump out of the water and roll onto the semi-dry rock. I stare at the ginormous Pirates' Fortress wall. It makes me feel intimidated. I second guess my actions of coming here... Should I really do this? I think about the moon... Yes, I have to do this. Termina's inhabitants don't know it yet, but I'm responsible for stopping the destruction of this dimension.

So, I dive back down into the water and head for the boards that are on the wall underwater. I swim headfirst into one of the boards, which breaks open a passageway to the inside of the Pirates' Fotress...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I don't know if it'll be the next chapter, but I think the chapter after that will be more intense! OK? Well, ciao for now!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	10. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't think I need to put a disclaimer on here anymore... You all know. So, let's go!**

**...**

**Link's PoV:**

So far, so good. I've been searching through the Pirates' Fortress for Lulu's eggs. So far, no Gerudo Pirates have tried to attack me. Though, I'm working quickly, yet cautiously, because I just want to get out of here... I'm feeling slightly panicked... What if they find me? What if they want me to fight them again? What if I fail? I can't have those awful memories reenacted again... I'm on the final egg... After this, I can take them to the Marine Research Laboratory. That's what I thought the last time... I'm scared... No. Concentrate. Know that I can do this. I pull the Hookshot out from my belt pouch. I press the lever, and the Hookshot shoots up to the large tank and latches onto it. I'm shot up to the top of the large tank. Once again, I have to place the Zora Mask on my face to go down to get the Zora Egg. The agonizing pain takes over my face when I place the mask on my face. I feel myself grow... I dive down under the water. I use my electrical shield to destroy the Skullfish and block the Shell Blades. I pick up the shining, beautiful Zora Egg and rise to the surface of the water. Once I climb out of the water and remove the Zora Mask, I realize that the last time I did this, I ended up face-to-face with a sword held by a Gerudo Pirate.

I hop down from the tank. I look around, no Gerudo Pirates in sight. To save myself from the Gerudo Pirates, I play the _Song of Soaring_ to soar back to the Owl Statue out at the Great Bay Coast. I arrive there. Thank the Goddesses I've made it out of the Pirates' Fortress without another traumatizing experience...

I climb up the ladder and enter the Marine Research Laboratory. The marine researcher says, "Hello. Welome to the Marine Research Laboratory. I research the Great Bay water temperatures and the sea life. Lately, I've been investigating the recent warm and murky water."

"I need you to keep some Zora Eggs safe for me until they hatch, please."

"I'd be happy to. I'll place them in this tank to keep them safe in their correct water temperature."

"Thank you." I pull out the bottles that have the Zora Eggs in them. "I have some more to bring back to you. Hopefully, I won't be long..."

"Alright. By the way, are these the Zora singer's eggs?"

"Umm... yes. The Gerudo Pirates stole them, and I managed to get them back." Thank goodness...

"How on Earth did you manage to do that?"

"Very carefully. I've gotta go. Ciao!" And I leave the Marine Research Laboratory...

**...**

I'm at the Fisherman's Hut down on the beach. "Lately, I'm unable to go fishing, because of the murky water. I always end up back at shore. No matter what I try, I end up back at shore... If only I was able to see..."

I see a seahorse in a fishbowl. I say, "Excuse me, mister, but where did you get that seahorse?"

"I collected it, hoping it'd guide me through the murky water." I think for a moment... I heard that the rest of the Zora Eggs are somewhere in Pinnacle Rock.

"May I borrow it?"

"Hmm... Maybe... On one condition,"

"What?"

"I've always wanted to see one of the beautiful Gerudo Pirates. Do you have a Picto Box?"

"Umm... Yes..."

"May you sneak a picture of a Gerudo Pirate? Any Gerudo Pirate?"

"Umm..."

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: *GASP* What's Link going to say? He made it out of the Pirates' Fortress without the Gerudo Pirates spotting him. And now this pervert wants a picture of one of the Gerudo Pirates... What will Link do, with the traumatic experience still implanted in his brain? Well, we'll find that out next chapter! Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_ **or characters. Of course, always review positively please! Thank you! Well, let go!**

…

**Link's PoV:**

"Umm..." I'm numb all over. What is wrong with this guy? "Umm... I'd rather not. You see, I'm lucky I got out of there as it is. I'd be willing to pay you half my Rupees for your seahorse."

"How much do you have?"

"I have 300 Rupees. I'll give you 150."

"Fine. It's a deal," Thank goodness... I hand the guy multiple-coloured Rupees that equal 150. I then take a bottle and swipe up the seahorse in the fishbowl.

"Thank you." Then, I leave the beach hut...

**...**

"Thank you for bringing me back to the ocean. I'll show you the way to Pinnacle Rock,"

I nod and say, "Thank you." The seahorse swims off, and I follow after it...

_**At Pinnacle Rock...**_

"Big brother, this is Link. He saved me. He's needing to collect the rest of the eggs here in Pinnacle Rock for the Zora singer. Will you help?"

"Absolutely!" says the other seahorse.

So, the two seahorses lead me through Pinnacle Rock, avoiding the large eels that try to eat us. I collect another, then another, and another, until I finally have them all. We leave Pinnacle Rock and head back to safety. I finally have all the Zora Eggs. I say, "Thank you, you two. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found the rest of the Zora Eggs! I have to take them to the Marine Research Laboratory now. There'll be safe there,"

"You're welcome, Link! And good luck on the rest of your adventure!"

"Thank you! I'll need it!" I wave "goodbye" to them and head back to shore, to where the Marine Research Laboratory is.

As soon as I get there, I climb up the ladder and enter the laboratory. "Hello, Mikau," says the researcher. "I see that you brought back the rest of the eggs. There's a boy out there looking for the rest of them."

"I know. I... told him that I have the rest of the eggs."

"Oh. OK. Just put the eggs right in this large tank here," How believable would it be if I told him that I'm the boy that can change into many forms? Not very. Shortly after I climbed on top of the tank to put the eggs into it, they start to hatch. Little baby Zoras swim all around the tank. They form into musical notes, about to play me a song. I quickly climb down from the tank and pull out my guitar. They start to play the song. It's called _The New Wave Bossa Nova_. I play it on my guitar, learning the song. I've officially learned _The New Wave Bossa Nova_! Now, I can get Lulu to talk again, and go out to the temple! "I'll take good care of the children,"

"Thank you. I have to go see Lulu now!"

The researcher nods and waves at me, and I do the same. I leave the Marine Research Laboratory and head to the other side of the coast, where the Zora Hall is located out in the ocean. I swim out to the Zora Hall, and I see Lulu standing out at the back, just staring out at the ocean. This song's supposed to wake up Lulu from this state, so I play _The New Wave Bossa Nova_. Suddenly, the island behind the Zora Hall bursts out of the water, appearing to be an enormous sea turtle. It seems like an entire waterfall drops on me from all the water that splashes out from the ocean. I fall to the ground. "What… What happened?..." I hear Lulu ask.

The enormous turtle speaks to me. It says, "Hello, young hero. Thank you for awakening me from my long slumber. I am the guardian of Great Bay. It's a pleasure to meet you." I nod. "You're in need of going to the Great Bay Temple, aren't you?" I nod again. "Well, use your Hookshot and climb onto my back,"

"It's awful windy out at Great Bay Temple. Wouldn't I get blown off?"

"Don't worry, you'll be protected on my back."

"OK…" I really don't feel like getting flown into the ocean again and washed up on shore. But, I need to go through this temple, so I transform back to my human self, pull out my Hookshot, aim at one of the trees on the back of the turtle (don't ask me why there's trees on the back of a turtle), and shoot up, landing on the back of the turtle. The oversized turtle swims off, heading for the Great Bay Temple. I hang onto one of the trees for dear life. How is this safe? I'm scared I'm going to fly off again… Well, then again, I'm not tied up, like I was before… Even if I did fly off, I'll be able to swim. Well, again… everyone ends up at shore when they come out here, even by boat. Well, if I did end up on shore, I could just go back out to the Zora Hall and try again. Still, I hang onto the tree for dear life… I'm soaking wet and cold… I just want to get to the temple already! Then again, it'll be a water temple, and I will have to go in the water… As a Zora, I'm used to the water. But, I won't always be going in the water as a Zora, I know it…

So many thoughts race through my mind, that I don't hear the gigantic turtle say, "Link, we're here!" I snap out of my thoughts and realize that we're entering the temple. It's warmer in here than it is outside, that's for sure… I'm shivering and wet. I hop down from the turtle, nearly slipping and falling to the ground, because my boots are so wet. I nearly lose my balance when I land on the floor, because of my slippery boots. I wave a "thank you" and "goodbye" to the turtle and head for the door that might lead to the main room of the temple.

Once I'm on the other side of the door, something or someone drops down in front of me… "Hello, boy…" Oh no… My heart sinks… "Look who we have here… A little boy coming to steal our treasure… Was it you that stole our Zora Eggs?"

"Uhh…" I'm so scared right now… Now, for sure, they're going to use me as a treasure finder for treasure that isn't even here… How the hell did they get out here?! I try to back up to the door, so that I'm able to get on the turtle and get out of here!

"I think you'll be of good use to us…" I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry… I run for the door, but Gena grabs onto my arm and pulls me back, not letting me go…

"Let me go! Please!" I start freaking out. I call out for help, but this evil witch of a pirate picks me up, turns me around, holding me by my waist, and smirks at me. I knew I'd be scared if I ever encountered one again, but I didn't think I'd be this scared… I can't help but breathe heavily, to the point where I'm having trouble breathing…

"You seemed so brave, little boy… Entering our Pirates' Fortress, stealing our eggs, entering this temple… And now, look at you… Having a panic attack when you're captured by me… Though, I guess you do have every right to be scared… Heheheh... " No shit, you bitch! I don't swear very often, but, right now, I feel it calls for it…

I feel so ashamed… I'm the Hero of Time, yet I'm so scared right now… "There's no… treasure…"

"And how would you know that, little boy? Hm?"

"The Skull Kid was lying to you. Please… You have to believe me…"

"Then, why are you out here?"

"To solve the curse of the temple…"

"You? Solve the curse? Ha! You're having a panic attack with me right now! How could you solve the curse of the temple?"

I have a sword and shield, lady! Duh! "My sword…" I'm sounding much braver in my head…

"Heheheh… With your sword, you'll be of good use to us…"

"There's no goddamn treasure!" I finally snap.

"Don't you yell at me, boy!" And I'm slapped across the face. "Once I bring you to Miss Aveil, you'll be sorry you ever entered this temple! You'll be used as our treasure hunter! Hahaha… Ohh, you'll be used… Hahahahahaha..."

…

_**To be Continued…**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! So, Link got captured again? And, this time, there's no escape… Or will there?... Well, you'll find out next chapter! Ciao ciao ciao!**

**Termina's Hero1234**


	12. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I told you people that I won't be saying that I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ anymore, right? Well, if I didn't, I'm telling you now! You get it! So, let's go!**

**...**

**Link's PoV:**

"Miss Aveil! Miss Aveil!"

"What is it, Gena?" Aveil asks, a little frustrated. She turns around. Another wave of fear washes over me. Aveil... The witch who was in charge of Gena to put me through that horrible thing that won't escape from my head... No matter how many times I play the _Song of Time_, it'll never escape from my head... Ever...

"I found a little temple intruder." Gena has my arms pinned at my sides. I'm trying to get away, kick her, squirm out of her arms, but I can't... I don't want a reenactment of what happened, what seems like yesterday. Only, it was three days from now in another time.

"He looks scared... I think he'll be a perfect little treasure hunter..."

"No... You didn't listen to me before... There's no... Please... There's no treasure..." Suddenly, there's a sword up against my throat.

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean that we didn't listen to you before? As far as I know, I've never seen you before."

"There's no treasure. I swear to you. If there was, I'd help you find it." I hope saying that will get me out of this... Even if there was treasure, I wouldn't help them find it!

"Would you, now? So, you'll help us find it?" Aveil asks with an evil grin.

"Not when there isn't any." I'm trying to sound brave.

"Well, I guess that's just a chance we'll have to take, now, isn't it?" Crap...

**...**

I'm feeling claustrophobic in this part of the temple... It's in a tight space. Why on Earth would the "treasure" be here? There's water dripping down and a small stream. There's no treasure... I hope there's a way to escape from here. They'll believe me when I'll say that there's no treasure. But, they'll use me for another purpose... I don't want that purpose to happen again...

These walls appear to be weak. What if I used my sword to break through? They look like they could fall in on me at any time! I unsheathe my sword and stab the wall with it. Easily, my sword pierces through. I continue to stab the wall, trying to create an opening. I eventually do. An opening! A way out! Freedom! By the time those evil pirates find out I'm gone, I'll be long since gone! I'll be back at the Great Bay Coast! I'll turn back time, since I've already saved Lulu's eggs, and try going back out to the temple again. Or, maybe I'll just wait a day or so. It's no rush. I form the hole, so that it's wide enough for me to proceed through. I make my way through the opening, crashing down to the murky, frozen water down below. I soon as I return to the surface, I gasp for air. Being out here in this murky, frozen water, I expect I'll end up on shore soon.

I swim a bit further out, and everything suddenly turns white. A few seconds later, I notice that I'm washed up on shore. I search through my belt pouch for my ocarina. I play _Epona's Song_, and Epona comes trotting out of nowhere. It's weird how that happens, but, anyway, I scurry onto Epona and steer her out of the Great Bay territory. I want to get as far away from the Gerudo Pirates as I possibly can.

I head back to Clock Town. This may seem cowardly of me, but I'm going to wait to go back to the Great Bay Temple. I can't have a reenactment of that... I just can't... I didn't even start the temple, and Gena jumped down in front of me! Hers and Aveil's names make me shutter... How much fear I had inside me when I was face-to-face with Aveil again... Everything that had happened to me rushed through my mind at that very moment... I have an overwhelming sense of fear of that witch... I stood up to my fear of the Gerudo Pirates, by going back into the Pirates' Fortress and rescuing Lulu's eggs, but not this time... I'm not going where the Gerudo Pirates are again... Not this time... When they caught me again, but, to them, they didn't know it was "again", I realize now that I can't get captured by them again... It's not happening again... It's not...

I arrive at the entrance to Clock Town and hop off Epona. I head through the entrance and arrive in West Clock Town. I head for South Clock Town and make my way to the Stock Pot Inn. I walk up to the receptionist's desk, and Anju's Mother is in charge. "Excuse me, do you have a room available?" I just want to go up to a room and relax for awhile. Hopefully, the Gerudo Pirates would've left the temple, and I can go back out there.

"Sure. Are you Link, by any chance? We have a reservation for someone under the name of "Link". Would that be you?"

How did she know my name? Well, I might as well take it. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Here you go. This is your room key," Anju's Mother hands me the key to my room. "Your room is the Knife Chamber." Wow... Again?

"Thank you, ma'am." I say.

She nods and says, "You're welcome." I head upstairs, unlock the door to my room, and enter the Knife Chamber. I unsheathe my sword and shield and throw them on the one bed. I lay on the bed I was in when I woke up after being thrown into the water, because of the boat exploding out in the rough waters of Great Bay. Right now, I'm hating myself for leaving the temple, but, even though I'm the Hero of Time, I can't go back there... I can't... Not until those pirates are gone... I'm ten years old! I do get scared, you know?!

I lay here, staring up at the ceiling. Many thoughts are running through my mind. I think about how I got here, travelling through time, each compass direction I've visited, and their temples. Then, the thoughts of what the Gerudo Pirates did to me enter my mind. It plays in my head... Gena... sitting on top of me... pulling down my underwear... I gasp. Snap out of it! I'm safe now. I'm in the Stock Pot Inn. They won't come after me, will they? They won't come after me?...

**...**

_I slowly sit up in my bed and look out the window. I pull the blankets off me and carefully swing my legs over the side of the bed. I hope it was nothing... I get up from the bed and nearly fall down, but I manage to keep my balance. I hang on to the nightstand and the other bed for support, as I make my way over to the window. It hurts my body all over to walk, but I must look out the window to see if I can see what it was that hit my window..._

_I finally make it over to the window. I hang on to the window, as I look down to try and see what hit my window. I'm curious and also a bit frightened. Maybe someone threw something at the window... I can't see anything, not even the ground, because it's pitch black outside. _

_I keep looking out the window, when I suddenly feel a hand place on my shoulder... _

**...**

I wake up, when the tap of the window in my dream becomes real. Actually, it's a knock on my door. My stomach runs up to my throat. Who could it be? I'm scared... I swing my legs over the side of the bed and get up. "Be brave." I say to myself. I'm the Hero of Time, and I'm just going to see who it is that knocked on my door. It could be just Anju or her Mother... I'm sure I'll be fine... I cautiously open the door. My eyes widen with fear, when the hilt of a sword is clunked on the top of my head...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Holy crap! Wow! I wasn't expecting that to happen! Suspenseful, isn't it?! :D Well, review positively please! Thank you! See ya, bros! ^_^ (I just pulled a PewDiePie! :D)**

**\- Termina's Hero1234 **


	13. Chapter 14

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up, but it's pitch black. What happened? Where am I? I feel that my arms are tied behind my back. I think I'm sitting on a chair. Wait... I'm not... where I think I am, am I?... No... I'm not back with the Gerudo Pirates, am I?... Wait, I remember it now... I opened the door to the room I was in at the Stock Pot Inn, and then I saw them—the Gerudo Pirates... Only seconds after I opened the door, they clunked me on the head with the hilt of a sword. Now, I'm here, possibly in the Pirates' Fortress, again... I shouldn't move much... The longer I'm sitting still, the better... I'm scared... I don't want a reenactment of that again... Please Goddesses... get me out of this...

**Anju's PoV:**

I bring some soup and a sandwich up to Link, the boy who's staying in the Knife Chamber. I notice that the door to the room's open. I walk in, and I don't see anybody. The boy's sword and shield are on the one bed. Where could he have gone? I set the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed without the sword and shield on it. I didn't see the sliding door closed in the water closet... I'll go ask Ma if she's seen him...

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up, when the sack that was over my head is pulled off. I look around. I'm in one of the rooms with a large tank. Suddenly, someone I fear the most breaks my bubble, by whispering into my ear, "Hello, boy..." She stands in front of me, holding out my hat in front of me.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Oh? So, this hat is important to you, hm?"

"Umm..." If I say "yes", she'll probably rip it... If I say "no", she'll probably rip it... So, I say, "No..."

"Oh? So, you don't mind me ripping it?" I give no answer. "Well?" she asks, in more of a warning tone. I bow my head and slightly shake it. Then, I hear the sound of my signature hat ripping. "And, what about this?" I look up and I see... oh no... the Ocarina of Time! "Now, you can't say that this isn't important to you..."

"No! Don't! That can't get broken! It's the only thing that's really able to save Termina from destruction!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Let me show you,"

"I don't think so..."

"Well, how about you try it?"

"What?"

"It's a magical instrument. I'll tell you some notes to play. Believe me, it works."

"You promise you're not fucking with me, kid?"

"I promise." I tell Aveil to play the notes for the _Song of Storms_. Though, I don't tell her that it's called the _Song of Storms_. I have a plan... I'll tell her to play the notes for the _Song of Time_, but I won't tell her that it's the _Song of Time_... After she plays the _Song of Storms_, it starts raining on the spot.

"Oh? So, you weren't fucking with me... What other notes are there that can do magical things?" I tell her the notes for the _Song of Time_. This is it... This is my chance to get out of here...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! OK, the ending for this story always changes! I have one ending in my head, while I write down another! Though, it's not over yet. ;) I'll need to think of some more ideas, but it's not over yet! Ha ha! XD Well, this will get updated as soon as my other stories are updated! Ciao! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


End file.
